


Resistance Is Futile

by SpringFallen, summerblitz



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bae Jinyoung in denial, College AU, Deephwi, Destiny, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I forgot the name, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Redstring, Same age Jinhwi, Slow Burn, Soulmate AU, They're like 20 or 21 here, age of college students, based on a manga so if you think that its kinda same then yeah the inspiration of this fic, but kinda, dont sue us, fast burn, homophobic!Jinyoung, im a jinhwi trash, jinhwi, overthinker!Jinyoung, persistent!Daehwi, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-03-11 17:42:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13529343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpringFallen/pseuds/SpringFallen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerblitz/pseuds/summerblitz
Summary: "You tried so hard to bring us together, but I was trying so hard to tear us apart"-Bae JinyoungBae Jinyoung can see red strings of fate and Lee Daehwi has the same ability too but they don't have a knack to tell that to each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Welcome to the first fanfic of DaaeHwwi and Michizumiii! Well, this is our first fic, and im hoping for your kind consideration. We we're just thinking if we could water the Jinhwi tag which is so dry nowadays, this work is a result of our jinhwi trash-ness.. So please take this well..heart heart!
> 
> and Ive posted it on wattpad too!!
> 
> MiraiiiMichikaaa_

Meetings brought by fate were destined to happen. Two individuals involved are linked by an eternal bond of the Red string of Fate.

 

"It was better if I haven't met him in the first place."

 

The sun had just set. Jinyoung sighed. The professor made him help out for a few minutes but ended up helping for hours. Holding up his phone to check for messages, Jinyoung's eyes widened to see a red string tied to his finger. He was always able to see such strings but he had never encountered the bond in his. He had doubts to follow where it leads; it can result to unexpected situations, but was surprised when his own legs started moving on its own to follow the connection.

 

A moment later, the sound of a phone dropping echoed through the empty halls of their university. He was feeling extremely hysterical considering the fact that the only person there was the famed and renowned Lee Daehwi, his sight averted to the strings tied to both of their fingers. Their eyes met. His hysteria worsened but he made sure to keep it contained. Silence once again engulfed the halls and only the sound of his fast and loud heartbeat could be heard. Daehwi looked over to the direction of the sound and saw the one and only Bae Jinyoung dashing to the other end of the halls leaving his phone behind. 

 

Picking it up he said, "Wait your ph-" but the moment he looked up, Jinyoung was already nowhere to be seen but Daehwi is smiling thinking 'I finally found him, my soulmate.' While Jinyoung is running, drowned in his mixed up thoughts but probably 75% of what’s running on his mind was 

'My soulmate is a guy. Why does it have to be a guy?'' 

' Why did my heart beat so fast?'

After leaving the campus, he boarded a taxi to his apartment, it was not so far from the University and he just moved in. He was still deep in thought about his sudden encounter with his guy soulmate. "Was it just my imagination? My tired self and mind making fun of me? I wish it is." He mumbled to himself while watching the lights that seemed to shine peacefully from outside the car window. He's still in deep thoughts when the taxi halted and the driver saying that they're already at his destination. After paying the driver, he got out of the taxi and went straight to his apartment.

It wasn’t a long ride but his body felt extremely tired from all of the happenings within the day. From helping his professor, to meeting Lee DaeHwi. So he did what needs to be done and settled down in his new bed right after, mentally taking a note that he needs to relax for this night, temporarily forget everything and have a great night sleep and with that, he drifted to his own dreamland.

 

 

 

The next morning, the annoying sound of Jinyoung's alarm clock blared through his apartment. But despite of him wanting to sleep more, he got out of bed and lazily brushed his teeth in front of the bathroom mirror. Moments later, he was all good to go. He is the Bae Jinyoung who can't afford to be late, not even a minute. The moment he opened the door and stepped out, he froze when a sunny voice greeted him.

"Good Morning, Neighbor."

He looked over to the source of the greeting to find: the one and only Lee Daehwi, the cause of his labyrinthine thoughts, opened the door the same time he did.

"W-we're neighbors?" at this point in time Jinyoung's soul almost left his body.

'I shouldn't have rested easy.'

'I shouldn't have disregarded the red string'

'I shouldn't have underestimated its ability to bring people together’

And once again Jinyoung was overthinking. Leaving an awkward atmosphere between them. 

"Ummm. Bae Jinyoung?" The question disrupted his thoughts.

"Y-yes? Wait, how come that you know my name?"

"Of course I know you! Almost everyone knows you. You're so handsome and also good in school yet, you don't know you're famous. Interesting. Here!" Daehwi handed him the phone he dropped last evening.

"Sorry. I opened it a little bit, but it had a password and all." He added while bowing to apologize.

"It's okay. I never really noticed it got missing." Jinyoung said while checking his phone for messages.

"To make up for it, I shall accompany you to the university. You up for it?" Daehwi said with a smile which looked so bright.

But before Jinyoung could ever answer. Daehwi drags him by the arm saying "Come on!” It's still early so let’s just walk."

He was dragged, believe him, he's got no choice but to follow the ever so bright boy.

 

 

A bridge, he saw a bridge. 'Wait what?! There's a bridge around here?! How come I didn’t know? It looks so pret-’ that was his thoughts before it got interrupted by Daehwi. 

"It's pretty right? My Mom and Dad showed this to me when I was in 7th Grade." He said while adoring the view that he can’t seem to get enough even though he has seen it a lot of times now. "Ever since that day, i promised myself that I would bring the first special person here with me aside from my parents and my childhood friends" He continued smiling while looking at Jinyoung, straight right into his orbs but he felt a pang in his heart when Jinyoung hurriedly avoided his eyes. "Let's go now." That was the last thing he said before leaving Daehwi behind and walking ahead of him.

'He turned his back on me' Daehwi mumbled to himself, smile dropping but immediately puts it back on to follow Jinyoung. Maybe, just maybe he likes him now. 'I won't give up; you will reciprocate my feelings soon’ He thought and finally goes into the direction where Jinyoung went.

 

Daehwi notices the small distance between them while walking and between that space is an awkward ambiance. Now, he was determined to lighten up the mood between them. He sprinted a little bit to go in front of Jinyoung saying: "Hey, how about we go to a caféé?"

"What?!"Jinyoung exclaimed with a confused expression.

"A Café, Bae Jinyoung. A café eé" Daehwi said emphasizing the word café.

"I know what a café is. I meant why?" He clarified.

"Umm. You know. I just wanted to because I was just up for it." 

"That is a very illogical reason to go to a caféé."Jinyoung sighs.

"That's not the point. Just come on." Daehwi says dragging the taller male once again.

They arrived to a café just a few meters from school which Jinyoung had never even noticed before. He came to a conclusion that he was not very observant of his surroundings. The café was small but had the ambience of the first day of spring. Daehwi greets the waitress named, Somi, his long-time best friend. 

"Daehwi, it’s been a while. How are you doing? Order whatever you want it’s on the house" Somi said smiling. They chatted for a while until he figured it was time to order something.

Jinyoung orders an Espresso while Daehwi orders Caramel Macchiato. They both took a seat on a table by the window where you can see an aesthetic view of nature. 

Jinyoung took a sip of his Espresso, he lights up and smiles when he finds it to be delicious. Daehwi looks at him taking small sips from his beverage too. It didn't take a while for Daehwi to realize that the male in front of him was behaving cutely.

"Delicious right? Nothing's more delicious than free coffee at this certain café" Daehwi chuckled.

"Yeah. I guess so." Jinyoung replied simply.

Daehwi stands up holding his drink and says "Let's go, we're kind of late."

Jinyoung stands up and hurriedly went for the door. That was the exact moment he realized he had forgotten about school. Daehwi then thanks Somi for the free coffee and waves goodbye.

 

Stopping at the school gate, Jinyoung looked at his watch and realize it's exactly 5 minutes before the bell rings, the start of their first morning class. It is the first time that the great and ever so diligent student Bae Jinyoung was late for a class.

 

"It was so nice to stroll around and have you as a company Jin-" Says Daehwi while wearing his signature bright smile at the front of Jinyoung but never gets to finish his sentence when he was interrupted.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever lets you sleep at night." and with that he turned around and walked towards the direction of the building not minding if he's late. Not even sparing Daehwi a glance and once again leaving the smiling boy, standing there awkwardly with another pang in his chest staring at the ground.

 

'He always walks away and once again turned his back on me'

 

 

 

\------------------------

 

 

 

"I'll find a way to evade destiny."

It’s been three days. Three days since he had last talked with Daehwi. This was an advantage to Jinyoung, but the exact opposite with Daehwi. For the past three days, Jinyoung had made sure never to meet Daehwi again. But for some reason this day wasn't really going well with Jinyoung. He forgot his notes back at the apartment which he extremely needed. 

"Bae Jinyoung!" and it just got worse when Daehwi called out to him at a distance. This made Jinyoung stop in his tracks.

Jinyoung acted as if he never heard the distant sound and continued walks away. Daehwi, on the other hand, is determined to never letting him slip away from his grasp again. So what he did is sprint towards Jinyoung's direction and grabbed his arm.

"What do you want now?" Jinyoung groaned.

"I heard you left your notes. Maybe I could lend you mine. “Daehwi says looking down and not letting go of Jinyoung's arm. Jinyoung doesn't utter a sound.

"Silence means yes, but first I want to introduce you to my friends." He says smiling and leading Jinyoung to a group of four.

"Guys, the famed Bae Jinyoung!" Daehwi ebulliently says while doing the jazz hands.

"Jinyoung, these are Youngmin, Donghyun, Jihoon and Woojin, my friends and at the same time my band mates" he added while pointing out each.

"You have a band?" asks Jinyoung with a puzzled look on his face.

"Well yeah, we're The Bond" 

"Youngmin hyung on the keyboards, Donghyun hyung on guitar, Woojin hyung on the drums and yours truly as the vocalist." Daehwi says while smiling awkwardly.

'The Bond?! The band i always listen to?! Their covers are so dop- wait Daehwi was the vocalist?! His voice is good’ Jinyoung is blabbering in his inner thoughts not having enough will to say those words out loud.

"And by the way, Jihoon hyung is our band manager and the love of Woojin hyung's life" he added with a playful glare oh his face directed towards the two with face now as red as tomato. Jinyoung kept silent and pushed his homphobic thoughts away. 

"Hey stop it Daehwi!" Jihoon shouted.

"Yeah! Just wait, you're dead later" Woojin seconded.

 

"That's enough. Jinyoung, will you come with us for lunch? We don't mind having you with us; you're Daehwi's friend after all so that makes you our friend." Youngmin says with a hopeful look on his face.

'Daehwi's friend? Me? Tsss. If it wasn't for the notes i need i wouldn't come with this kid.'

Every one of them was looking at him expectedly. Hoping that he would say yes to the eldest's lunch invitation.

'But it won't be that bad to have lunch with them just for once right? They seemed to be harmless anyway.'

After contemplating for a while about who is he to decline a kind man's offer, he eventually said yes.

"All right! Race you all to the Cafeteria!!" Shouts Donghyun, already sprinting towards the direction of their said destination.

 

"Sorry for my friends. Lets go." said Daehwi while scratching the back of his head feeling embarrassed. He then ran trying to catch up with the four.

Jinyoung was left there stunned, smiling to himself mumbling ‘cute’ unconsciously. But then realization of his words hit him hard, he dropped his smile going back to the Deepdark Bae Jinyoung he is. Composing himself then proceeded to following the five boys on the way to the Cafeteria.

They spoke of such things of their embarrassing past experiences which made Jinyoung laugh like never before. He didn't notice the Daewhi in front of him being mesmerized by this rare occurrence. Woojin glanced at Daewhi and noticed the excessive staring Daehwi gives to Jinyoung; he nudges Jihoon to let him know too. At that point in time, they both knew what's going on. 

The bell rings to indicate its time to go to their classes. Jinyoung waves goodbye to the group of "friends". It was a long time since he had so much fun and it’s been a long time since he interacted with people who treat him as a friend. He heads to his next class eagerly wanting to meet them again.

The last bell for the day rang and Jinyoung started tidying up his things, and headed for the door. The moment he took the first step out the doorstep. He was approached by Daehwi, who was sweating and catching up his breath.

"Bae Jinyoung, Can I ask for your phone number?" Daehwi says taking short breaths between each word.

"Daehwi, have you been running? I thought running in the halls was prohibited? “Jinyoung asked after noticing Daehwi's condition.

"You finally called me by my name.” Daehwi smiles, which made butterflies in Jinyoung's stomach flutter. But shrugged it off soon after.

"What did you ask again?" Jinyoung questioned simply.

"Your phone number? Could I have your phone number Bae Jinyoung?" The cheerful being in front of him begged like a puppy wanting food.

Jinyoung could hardly cope up with his sane self anymore. It was like two completely opposite sides are competing for the domination of his entirety. One wanting to hug and give his number to Daehwi and the other is hesitant to even look at him. 

But the side who won was more of neutral. 

"I-im sorry. I kind of left my phone back at the apartment and I don't really memorize my mobile number." Jinyoung was awfully bad at lying. But to his own surprise Daehwi bought it.

"Oh that's fine. I'll just ask you next time. Bye." Daehwi waves goodbye smiling but feeling dejected. Guilt was evident in Jinyoung's face.

Jinyoung was about to turn away and leave but he looks back to see Daehwi walking the opposing direction as he is. For some reason, Jinyoung doesn't want to see that sight. It triggered some painful memories he had experienced as a child. It was terrifying and traumatic for Jinyoung. He ignored the same sting he had in his heart back in his childhood and just left to go home.

Daehwi doesn't understand why Jinyoung can't acknowledge his efforts to close the distance between them. He wanted to take a step closer to him, but couldn't understand why he's so far away from his grasp. 

Jinyoung on the other hand couldn't afford to fall in love with a man. Especially if that certain person was Lee Daehwi. The murmur of insults he heard as a child is still playing back in his head. He never wanted to hurt anyone and most of all he didn't want to hurt Daehwi and with that he needs to avoid Daehwi. He didn't want himself falling for him.

 

Five days already passed and the weekend finally came. Jinyoung hasn't seen Daehwi and his friends for a while. He is presently in a Train Station waiting for the next train. The moment the train arrived he didn't expect that there could be so many passengers at that time of the day. He was one of the last passengers to board the train. He is annoyed because of all the pushing due to the lack of space. The person beside him pushed Jinyoung causing him to bump into someone.

Jinyoung apologized and bowed repeatedly but due to the small space he couldn't do it properly. 

"It's fine. It was just an accident after all" a familiar voice muffled by a black facemask says.

'Wait. Why does this voice sound so familiar?'

"Bae Jinyoung?" the person with the familiar voice said his name.

Jinyoung looked to the direction of the person and saw....

 

 

 

Lee Daehwi


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Love me or hate me. Choose one or you can choose both' - Lee Daehwi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! :3 We present you the Chapter 2 of this Trashy fic. Truly sorry if it took too long. We haven't got some time in writing stuff lately. School has been pretty busy for us.
> 
> We hope you enjoy reading. 
> 
> \- DaaeHwwi & michizumii

'Love me or hate me. Choose one or you can choose both'

 

 

 

Daehwi...

 

Jinyoung stood there shocked of their unexpected meeting. Daehwi didn't expect to meet Jinyoung there.

The people around them still kept pushing for space. What’s worse was the train ride is bumpy enough for people inside to lose their balance. Daehwi and Jinyoung were one of the unlucky people who couldn't even get a seat.

The two couldn't help but notice how close their faces were. In Jinyoung's point of view, everything was blurry and the only thing he can see clearly was Daehwi. But in Daehwi's vision, everything was sparkling, Bae Jinyoung is sparkling and he's so close to him.

The train's shaking worsened. Every bump and every shake was bringing them closer little by little. To be completely safe from uncalled circumstances Jinyoung has to take drastic measures and risks.

 

 

His hand found its way to a wall beside Daehwi's head, creating a small 'thud' only audible to Daehwi and the other one on the latter's waist to stop them from moving. Blood rose up to Daehwi's face creating a crimson tint to his cheeks. He looked over to Jinyoung to see him flustered and avoiding eye contact as much as he can. Jinyoung notices some people around them whispering things about their unusual wall slam. The train was about to arrive at the next stop, but unfortunately (and kind of fortunately) for Jinyoung and Daehwi, it wasn't their stop yet. His breath hitched and his vision became cloudy as he remembers what he doesn't want to do so. His eyes landed on Daehwi's which sent his poor heart beating eratically.

A few excruciating minutes (for Jinyoung) later. The train came to a stop. People started leaving the vehicle. Even though this wasn't Jinyoung's destination, he chose to leave the train too. 

Before Daehwi could process what just happened, he saw Bae Jinyoung walking away from him...

"Bae Jinyoung!! Wait!!"

All he can ever think right now was to stop Bae Jinyoung, the reason? He doesn't know too but, out of reflex, he followed him. Walking through the crowd of hundreds of people, he keeps searching for Jinyoung, his soul mate, but no matter where he looks, Jinyoung was out his sight now.

 

'Was I late?'

 

'Why does he have to disappear after making my heart do summer saults.'

 

'Why Bae Jinyoung, Why?

 

He was left there standing, alone. Not only left by the train, but also left by Jinyoung...again...

 

\------

 

"Bae Jinyoung!! Wait!!"

 

Jinyoung heard Daehwi call his name. But he didn't bother to turn around, instead, he continued walking, walking away from Daehwi.

'I'm sorry Daehwi but, I need to do this.'

He knows Daehwi's feeling dejected again, but he has his reasons too. Reasons that shouldn't be known to the world and not when he barely just stopped himself from fully hugging Daehwi during the train ride.

'Don't turn around Bae Jinyoung, control yourself'

 

With that, he ran in full speed not minding if he bumps into someone. Disappearing into one of the small alleys of the place just to stay out of Daehwi's sight like how he wanted it to.

 

Just thinking of running away, he didn't even get to remember the red string attached to his finger, with the other end connecting to Daehwi.

 

\------

 

Daehwi was still standing at the middle of the place surrounded by people, not leaving his spot for even an inch. His gaze then shifted and lingered on the string of fate attached to his finger, staring at it like his life was based on the string.

 

"I can just follow this string and find you but I guess you really don't want to talk to me." He said, talking to himself in a whisper.

 

'I'll still wait Jinyoung, I know, you will eventually accept my presence. By that time, I can just follow this string freely and find my way to you.'

 

And with that, he turned around, ready to go back and ride the next train going to his supposed stop, then go home and call it a day.

 

\---------------

 

Daehwi's on his bed, he is all ready to sleep wearing his pajamas with a grape pattern on it. But for some reason, he couldn't sleep just yet. Contemplating about what happened earlier with Jinyoung when he heard loud knocks on his door. 

"Yah! Lee Daehwi open this door right now." The loud voice of Park Woojin exclaimed.

The startled male shot up from his bed thinking that his friends might be in danger. He hurriedly opened the door but instantly regretted it because he realized his friends just wanted some place to crash. Three of his closest friends marched in without hesitation. 

"Hi Hwi-ya!" Donghyun greeted him smiling.

"Can we go in?" Youngmin added.

"You already crashed in to my place hyung, why bother ask." Daehwi sighed in defeat. Looking at his friends, he notices Jihoon was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Jihoon hyung?" He added. Then everyone got silent all of a sudden. Youngmin and Donghyun looked at Woojin who is awkwardly fidgeting. 

 

"W-what are you looking at me for? “Woojin asked nervously.

 

"We know something happened between you two, that's why Jihoon wouldn't come with us" Donghyun said with a suspicious look on his face.

 

"We had a fight and it's entirely fault." Woojin looked down in despair. Everyone became silent as they tried their best to comfort Woojin, who was about to cry. 

 

"Let's talk to Jihoon tomorrow shall we?" Youngmin said with a closed-lip smile. Woojin smiled and nodded.

 

"Okay, let's play a game to lighten up the mood." Daehwi suggested.

"The classics...Spin the bottle." Donghyun crossed his arms.

They all agreed in the suggestion, and played for hours. Forcing each and every one of them to tell their darkest secrets or do embarrassing dares. 

The bottle landed on Daehwi.

"Daehwi, truth or dare?" Woojin asked.

"I'm sick of your dares Park Woojin. I'll just choose truth." Daehwi answered confidently.

"If that's what you want. You do know that my truths are more ruthless than my dares. Don't you?"

 

 

 

 

"Do you like Jinyoung?"

 

 

 

"I caught you staring at him for uncountable times now Daehwi." Woojin added.

 

The question echoed in his mind.

 

 

'Do i like him?'

'Do I like Bae Jinyoung?'

'No..I don't'

'He always turn his back on me'

'I doubt if he even recognize me as his friend'

'But why am I putting all my effort in getting on good terms with him?'

'I know he's my soul mate and all.' 

'Sometimes soul mates are meant to be just friends.'

'What do I feel about him?'

'But why does my heart beat so fast whenever I see him?'

'Why.. Just why?'

 

 

"Uhh.. Daehwi? “Youngmin questioned. 

 

"Y-yeah?" Daehwi said startled.

 

"We don't have forever. We've been waiting for 10 minutes already." Woojin said with an annoyed tone.

"Are you going to answer or we'll just give you a dare"

 

'Maybe not...'

 

'No.. I don't'

 

'I doubt that happening.'

 

Then, Daehwi said...

 

 

 

 

"It's more than that.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and surviving.. We're kinda working on chapter 2.But We're not sure when we'll finish it. 
> 
> Thank you for reading this far. we're sorry if it sucks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'You make me question my decision. You make me ask why.'

'You make me question my decision. You make me ask why.'

 

"Today's forecast in this area, is partly cloudy. We have high chances of thunderstorms and a 90% chance of rain. So everyone don't forget to bring your umbrellas! Thi-"

After hearing the weather forecast for today. Jinyoung grabbed his umbrella before leaving his apartment. He decided, to just take a walk to school to get some exercise, he then plugged his earphones. Walking toward the university's direction, he felt that someone was behind him, walking to the same direction he's heading like a stalker following his unsuspecting victim. He took off his earphones and looked back to see random people minding their own businesses.

'It's probably just my imagination.'

'Yeah, it probably is'

But despite his self-reassurance, he started walking faster. But the suspecting feeling didn't subside. Suddenly, a hand was placed on his shoulder, he abruptly stopped in his tracks and turned around. A purple-headed guy bumped on his chest.

"Yah! Bae Jinyoung! Why did you suddenly stop?!"  
"That hurts!" Daehwi said complaining while rubbing his poor forehead.

"Yah! Lee Daehwi! Who wouldn't stop walking and turn around if you feel like someone was following you?! Plus, you then suddenly put a hand on my shoulder! Now tell me who wouldn't?!" Jinyoung rebutted, while trying to keep his calm.

"I'm sorry ok?! I was just planning to surprise and walk with you to school." Daehwi said more to himself but still audible for Jinyoung to hear.

"Yeah fine, just hurry up. I don't want to be late because of you again, once is enough."

"Why are you the one who's angry? I was the one supposed to be angry with you, you were the one who left me back at the station." Daehwi pouted, crossed his arms and looked away.

"I'm sorry.. I had my reasons." Jinyoung said apologetically.

Pure silence was floating in the air between them, Daehwi wants to talk to Jinyoung but Jinyoung once again plugged his earphones back to his ear making Daehwi stop from his plan to say something to the other boy. This awkwardness lasted until they arrived at the school gate.

Jinyoung was about to continue walking on to his room but Daehwi pulled him back to make him face the purple-headed boy. Daehwi is now determined to say what he wants to say from before.

Jinyoung removed his earphones, hid it in his backpack and then raised his brows like he was asking for Daehwi what he wants.

 

"I want to know you more Bae Jinyoung." Daehwi said with courage.

 

"What? What do you mean?" Daehwi didn't answer his question. ,instead, he flashed a smile and skipped off.

 

\----

 

Jinyoung's class was getting boring as ever. He twirled his pen with his fingers as he scribbled notes. He needs to be busy. His mind needs to be busy too. Because every time he isn't focused in something: his mind drifts to Lee Daehwi.

 

"I want to know you more Bae Jinyoung."

 

That same sentence keeps playing in his mind. It never stops until he concentrates on a certain thing. It was making things hard for Jinyoung, for it is making his heart beat like crazy.

'Lee Daehwi, why don't you just get out of my mind for once. I'm trying to concentrate here'

Now he feels like an idiot. Talking to an imaginary Daehwi in his mind. He sighs and just slumps in his chair.

'Why are you doing this to me?'

'I said I was sorry didn't I?'

He realizes that he is talking things he couldn't even say to Daehwi face-to-face. He gazed in the red string on his finger. Now that he thinks about it, if he hadn't followed the string, he wouldn't have to meet Daehwi in the first place. Then things would be less convoluted than what it is now. 

Then came another realization.

That is unlikely to happen because it may not happen at that point in time but it will happen sometime later.Red strings always find ways. He took a deep breath and heaved a sigh. 

Not long after class has ended. He was approached by a group of four.

"Bae Jinyoung, you need to come with us."Donghyun pleaded folding his hands together.

"Why?" The confused male asked.

"No time to answer. You need to." Jihoon said breathlessly.

"Bu-"

Before Jinyoung could even respond he was dragged by the four to a room. He felt a bad feeling about what these four are plotting. Woojin pushed him inside and locked the door. Hearing loud laughs from the other side of the door he figures he had just been pranked.

He looked around the rooms filled with desks and such. Until he realized he was not alone. He saw a person five rows of desks away from him. Due to that certain person's purple hair. He instantly recognized him.

 

Daehwi

 

He seems to be soundly sleeping on one of the desks. To his surprise, his phone vibrated in his pocket making him flinch. Good thing, it only vibrated though. He wouldn't want to wake Daehwi up.

He checked to see who sent a message to him.

'An unknown number? Weird.'

The message read: 

"Sorry for that. We had reasons. We'll let you out once you do something."

He replied back with:

"Okay. What is it that you want me to do?"

 

A reply arrived moments after, his phone vibrated.

"Wake Daehwi up and ask him to come to the café. Don't tell him we are the ones behind this"

 

\------

 

'What?! How am I supposed to do that?'

 

He is hesitant at first but decided to get this over with. He slowly approached the sleeping Daehwi.

 

"Bae Jinyoung" Daehwi muttered in his sleep, which made Jinyoung frozen still. 

 

Jinyoung's heart skipped a beat.

'I didn't just hear that. Did I?'

 

"Jinyoung." The sleeping Daehwi muttered once again.

 

'No. I did just hear that'

He needs to get this over with. He gently tapped his back saying: "Lee Daehwi, you need to wake up."

Daehwi instantly shot up startling Jinyoung. He rubs his eyes and yawns. He opens his eyes and sees the startled Bae Jinyoung.

"Jinyoung? What brings you here? I thought I haven't told you about this place." Daehwi said with a puzzled expression.

"I-its a long story" Jinyoung said avoiding eye contact. Then, he remembers he needs to invite him to the café too.

"Daehwi." He called out.

The purple-top hummed in response.

"W-would you l-like to go to that café later?" he invited rubbing his nape averting his gaze.

"W-w-wait Perhaps, are you asking me out?" Daehwi gasps in realization.

The taller male's face flushed red. "N-no! Don't get the wrong i-idea. I-I'm no-" 

"Hey. Hey. I'm just kidding. You're being too defensive"

 

Daehwi looked at him with a happy glint in his eyes, chuckling a bit. Jinyoung smiled and is happy too, but got worried when Daehwi's expression shifted and said, "The four told you to do this. Didn't they?"

 

Its true. The four really did ask him to do this, but he can't bear to see Daehwi unhappy. Everytime his smile drops, he feels as though his chest weighs down.

'Man up. Bae Jinyoung. A little white lie can't hurt right?'

 

"Not really. I just wanted to invite you" he remembers he is bad at lying, but is hoping Daehwi would believe him.

'Please buy it. Please believe me.'

"Sure. I mean who would decline an offer from the one and only Bae Jinyoung." the sunny male beamed at him.

"Lets go?" 

Daehwi nodded in approval.

The two headed for the door. Jinyoung was secretly hoping the door was already unlocked. Or else all his efforts will be wasted. Fortunately, the door opens unlocked. 

'Thank God.'

"What?"Daehwi asked.

He didn't even realize he was saying his thoughts out loud.

"N-nothing." he chuckled nervously.

"Okay, if you say so." Daehwi shrugs .

The two then strode to the café. What they didn't notice is a group of four trailing behind them.

 

\-------

 

When the two entered the café and sat in the same table where they sat last time. It was silent between the two of them for a couple of moments. Daehwi started spacing out so Jinyoung decided to break it.

"So, want to order something?" 

Daehwi snapped back to his thoughts and said, "O-oh, um sure"

"Lemme' guess, Caramel Macchiato?" he pointed his finger at him

Daehwi chuckled then flashed his ever so bright smile."Yeah."

"Let me guess your's too" 

"Guess away." 

"That bitter coffee that I don't like."

"You meant espresso?"

"Yes." 

Jinyoung spaces out as comes up with the realization. 

'Shit. I'm not getting overly comfortable with Daehwi. Am I?'

\------------------------

"Hey. Hey. How are they doing?" the whispery voice of Jihoon who is currently hiding his faces in a café menu The other three was doing the same. 

Woojin lifts his head up to do a little peeking then Donghyun dunks his head to hide it back and exclaims in a "Hey! Hey! Can't you wait. They're going to notice us and Bae Jinyoung will kill us much more earlier than expected." 

"Isn't that why we came here? To spy on those lovebirds over there?" Woojin retorted.

Youngmin joins the conversation "No. Were here to support them. Secretly, that is." 

"Fair enough."

\-------

The awkward ambiance floated between Jinyoung and Daehwi. Not one utters a word. It was like they were giving each other the silent treatment. It was almost 5 minutes. when they last had a conversation. The only thing they hear are café music, the sound of their straws, and the faint whispers of the people from the table next to them .

'I was the one who started this. But why aren't I doing anything.'

'But I don't want to get all comfy like earlier.'

'It's better if I endure this. Endure this awkwardness."

On the other hand, Daehwi didn't really mind the awkward silence. When Jinyoung invited him. His heart almost pounded out of his chest, thankfully Jinyoung didn't realize he was barely holding on to his sanity. The Café is worse. He tries his best to hide his flushed face, sitting face to face with the man he loved, the one who keeps pushing him away is such a blessing for him. That got him thinking:

'I need to speak to him. This is one chance I'll perhaps be closer to him.'

"So, why do you want to invite me?" Daehwi said wearing the smiling that can make someone blind and Jinyoung weak on his knee.

"I...i w-was just ughmm, you know ugghhhm just wanna-"

Basically the four who was eavesdropping hoped Jinyoung wouldn't tell Daehwi he was only forced to go to this "date but not really" thing. 

"I-i'm afraid I can't really tell you that."

Four sighs of relief was heard.

"Okay. I was just curious." Daehwi flashed a closed-lip smile.

Bae Jinyoung couldn't believe he used his bad lying skills and it worked once again. A few minutes later both took notice of the rain drops that are pitter-pattering against the window.

"Hmm. It's raining. I think we should head home." the taller male suggested standing up.

"Rest easy, I'm sure it'll stop soon." 

"Okay. If you say so." 

 

\------

 

1 hour... The rain still poured and the thunder rumbled. There was no sign of stopping either.

A guilty Daehwi paced around, blaming himself. "I'm really sorry. I should've listened to you." 

"No. No. It's fine." 

"No it's not." Daehwi pouted.

"Its getting late though. We should go home. I have an umbrella and I think its big enough for the both of us."

"You should've said that earlier!" 

"Sorry. I haven't realized up till a while ago."

Both opened the door, which caused the chimes to make clinking sounds. Strong winds and rain droplets greeted them. Jinyoung opens the umbrella and (although he didn't really want to) grabs Daehwi by the arm. The two started hastening their pace. Jinyoung gripped the umbrella tight enough that it would not get blown away despite of the intense winds. He didn't even realize that he was holding onto Daehwi's arm with the same amount of force.

Unexpectedly, the umbrella he was holding turned upside-down. Jinyoung stopped in his tracks, struggling to return it ito its original shape. While Daehwi continued running but forgot that the taller male was holding onto his arm ever so tightly. And because Jinyoung's force was much stronger his pace backtracks and he loses his balance. Out of reflex, his eyes closes and he braces for impact. Fortunately, a pair of hands held his arms and prevents him from falling any further.

Drops of rain lands on his face, then he slowly opened his eyes and he was greeted by the face of Jinyoung laced with worry who discarded the umbrella to hold him.

"J...J-jinyoung"

 

\-------------

 

'Jinyoung calm down, you're just preventing him from falling.'

'Yes, you're just saving him'

'You'd regret it if you wouldn't. Right?'

Jinyoung tried to convince himself while stopping the hammering in his chest.

'This is just the work of the damned red string.'

'There's no need for my heart to act this way. Just go back to normal already.'

Realizing he has been drifting out of reality, he shakes his head and says, "Are you okay?"

"Y-yes. Thank you. Very much." Daehwi says out of breath.

"There's no need to."

They didn't even realize they were still staying in the same position as they did earlier. Jinyoung helped him stand up and picked up the umbrella he once held. 

"Lets go?" he said as he shelters Daewhi with the umbrella.

The flustered Daehwi nods in response. The taller male starts walking while he follows him. Jinyoung felt someone tugging his coat's sleeve. He turns his head to see a purple-top holding onto his sleeve.

"Something wrong?"

"N-no. It's not that."

"Then what's wrong? Are you cold?" he asked with a worry in his voice. Though he mentally facpalmed himself for unconsciously worrying.

"Not really. I-i was just making sure I won't fall over again."

'I guess I can let him keep holding on. Oh, what am I saying?! I can't do that. Politely reject him. Bae Jinyoung. You can do this.'

"O-okay." He unconsciously responded.

'Why....Why? Why did I ? I guess I'll put up with it. Good thing the apartment is nearby. ' and with that Bae Jinyoung walked faster. Daehwi realizes Jinyoung quickened his pace so he hurried to catch up to him.

At last, the apartment building came in sight. But the moment the stucture shelters them from the rain. Daehwi is about to speak a word of thanks. To his surprise Jinyoung yanks his arm out of Daehwi's grasp. 

"As I said there's no need" He said coldly .

"Bu-" He tried to speak but the sight of Jinyoung walking away and slamming his apartment door made his chest ache like never before. He clutched his chest and thought, ' 

'It makes my heart flutter every time he's worried about me or cares for me. But it pains me to see his back turning away from me.'

'Despite that. I'm not ready to give up on you. I'm not ready to give up on the us that never really existed.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it took so long. Phew! Our exams and other activities are finally over!!! Except for the projects, signing of clearance and a buttload of practice for a dance presentation. Despite that, we appreciate the hits and kudos you gave " Resistance is Futile". This trashy fic of ours. -michizumiii
> 
> Hii guyssss,,,,congratulations for reading until the end lmao..tbh, we dont know where this is heading but trust us lol...we'll try to update asap!!!! -DaaeHwwi
> 
> Find us on twt!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'I had hope, but you shattered that. I had myself who loved you wholeheartedly, but you broke me.'

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////

It was all too familiar. His old school's yard.

"You're disgusting. Jinyoung." A voice with a harsh tone said to Jinyoung.

"You aren't my friend after all."

"You disgust me!"

The same pain in his chest throbbed. "Please stop!" Jinyoung hears his own voice echoing in the darkness. He wanted it all to stop. The pain in his chest, his doubts, the voices. Everything. He is falling unto depths. Darkness engulfed his body. A bright glowing red string reached out to him. He reached out to it and it pulls him out to a bright space. There he saw Daehwi facing away from him and just motionlessly standing there. He wants to move, to run toward Daehwi but he isn't moving. He's paralyzed.The distance doesn't seem to lessen. He just wants to escape the darkness but he can't and he's getting tired. The Daehwi in his dreams then faced him and smiled.

 

He abruptly woke-up, breathless and with tears staining his face.

"It was the same dream, it happened again, just when will it stop?!" A frustrated Jinyoung let out a small shout only audible to him, careful that he may disturb his neighbors.

"But why is Daehwi inside it this time? That never happened before"

 

//////////////////////////////////////////////

 

Daehwi came to school and got bombarded with questions by his friends/band mates.

"So how did it go? You're dating aren't you?" 

"We worked so hard. You know that right?"

"Daehwi and Jinyoung sitting on a tre-"

"How did it turn out? Was it romantic? The umbrella was truly helpful."

"W-w-wait! How did the four of know? What do you mean worked so hard?" Daehwi exclaimed pointing each of them with his finger. But before he knew it, the four was already doing a suspicious group huddle.

\-------

"Well!? Should we tell the truth?"Donghyun whispered. 

"No. You know we can't do that. You don't want to hurt Daehwi's feelings. Do you?" Jihoon retorted

"So should we lie? What would our excuse be?" Woojin asked.

"Yeah. What are we supposed to reason out? Any ideas?" 

Their huddle was interrupted by Daehwi saying, "You four have something to do about that. Haven't you?"

"We simply just saw you two leaving campus together. We happen to pass by and just followed."Youngmin reasons out.

"Yeah. There isn't anything much more than that." Donghyun says 

Daehwi raised his eyebrow on disbelief.

"It's true." Jihoon says and Woojin nods in approval.

"Okay. I believe you." Daehwi said with a smile.

"You're my friends after all."he added.

Now the four had guilt written on their faces. All that's running through their heads was:

"Daehwi, if you ever found out. I hope you forgive us"

"Please don't be mad. You're scary if youre mad."

"Please remain friends with us. If we ever got the chance we'll properly apologize to you two"

"All we wanted was bring you two together."

Daehwi had to leave soon after due to the classes he had. Out of pure coincidence, he saw Bae Jinyoung along the way, fiddling with his phone. The purple haired male smiled at the sight. He couldn't resist just standing there, instead he approached him and greeted him a 'Good Morning".

"Mornin' " Jinyoung responded coldly not wanting to make eye-contact due to him being aware of his actions back at the apartment building yesterday. He knows it was rude to leave without saying goodbye or something, but he had his reasons. Those reasons may be shallow to other's opinion yet it is completely reasonable to him. He just passes Daehwi and heads to wherever his destination may be.

\--------------------------------

The bell rang which indicates lunchtime. Daehwi and his 4 other hyungs agreed to meet at the cafeteria and have their lunch together. Daehwi was so excited skipping all to the said place, he can't hide the fact that he missed eating with his hyungs, it's been a while since they all ate together.

As soon as he opened the door, he was called by his hyungs, seated at the corner of the place.

"Daehwi!!! Here!!!"

The purple haired boy smiled and strode to their table. To his surprise, they already had food for him and it was exactly his favorites. He looked at the four, his eyes full of happiness as he muttered a word of thanks. 

"Thank you so much"

"No problem. It's been a while since we last ate together, so we ordered your favorite foods and maybe surprise you" Jihoon said.  
"Awww. Thank you~" Daehwi said with a sing-song voice, this made the four of them smile. 

"Let's eat! before the food gets cold "Youngmin suggested and with that they started digging in.

"We're sorry we couldn't get to invite Jinyoung though." Woojin said about to stuff his mouth with food.

"Jinyoung? Oh yeah. Speaking of Bae Jinyoung, he's one of the reasons we asked you here."

Daehwi swallows his food "So you want to ask about my inexistent love life? Then ask away"

"No. That's not the case, but its kind of the case. Don't you see how he looks at you?" Jihoon asked.

"Yes I do see how he looks at me. He looks at me like a person with no romantic feelings for me or whatsoever"

"Tsk. Tsk. So it's one-sided?"Donghyun asked.

"No. I think it isn't. I think he likes you, Daehwi" 

"Like any chance in hell. Don't get me wrong though. I want him to like me and I'm still not giving up ...yet. But I doubt it. I think I'm only hurting myself. " 

 

"I can see it in his eyes that he likes you."Jihoon explained.

 

"You really think so? " Daehwi looked at Jihoon. While Jihoon nodded in response.

"What do I do about it though?" he added pouting.

"That's simple. Confess to him. By that you'll know if he truly likes you or something" Youngmin said.

"Confess? I've never really thought about that."

"Think about it. Confessing can lead to two things. Success and Failure. It'll determine whether you'll give up on him or not." Donghyun said gesturing with his hands.

 

"That is true..."

 

\---------------

 

Following the red string, Daehwi was able to know where Jinyoung is. He will never agree if he asks him out personally. What he did was follow him on the way home and dragged his arm to lead him where he wants him to be. That same sidewalk of the bridge they walked together once. The sunset of purples,oranges, yellows, and peaches completely visible from sight which makes it a perfect place for a confession.

'Let's do this Daehwi, this time we'll know if you'll continue or end your feelings for him.'

"Now that i can thank of it, this is the first time that i used the red string to find him." Daehwi murmured to himself.

Jinyoung's cold voice said, "What do you want?" which made a chill run down to his spine.

Daehwi took the deepest breath he could muster up and said, "I need to talk to you." 

"Make it quick. It's gonna rain soon. I forgot to bring an umbrella"

"Ever since I met you, I felt like we had a connection or some kind of bond. You always turn your back on me and act cold toward me? What did I do to deserve it? All I wanted was closure between you and me. Right now, in this exact moment. You are so close to me, you're within arm's reach yet, I don't understand why you're so far away. It makes me won-" Jinyoung cut him off.

"Just cut to the chase"

Hesitant if he should really confess his feelings "I know I only met you like a few weeks ago but I think I, no I-" The taller male cut him off again by holding both his arms as he concludes it was just the red string altering his feelings. The voices in his head started whispering the insults again.

'I'm sorry. I might have to do this.'

'You deserve so much better than me'

"You know what? It's just your imagination."

 

"Bu-" Before Daehwi could even reason out. Bae Jinyoung lets go of his hand and passes him by. As soon as he leaves, rain started pouring down drop by drop. He couldn't put up with this anymore. He turns his back and runs to Jinyoung. Grabbing him by the arm, he shouted at the top of his lungs even though Jinyoung continued walking away.

"I got my hopes up, but you shattered it. I am someone who loves you even though you might deem it to be disgusting. I'm sick of seeing you walk away. I'm sick of seeing you turn your back to me!" Jinyoung stopped for a while but continued walking.

Daehwi felt the same sting he felt but more painful than it ever was. Tears which pooled in his eyes made his vision blurry. Even though he wanted to give everything up at that exact moment, he walks slowly at first then picking up pace a tad bit later. Completely confused that he was doing this unconsciously. He reached for him. He yearned for his attention. Grabbing Jinyoung's sleeve, it made him stop for a while.

"Turn around...Please."

"Why would I?"

"W-what are you so angry about? What did I ever do to you?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"I'll try to. So please." The purple-top cried.

The rain drops fell down from the sky, making ripples in puddles on the ground. The sky was getting darker as time passes. Neither utters a single word, until Jinyoung speaks up. 

"It shouldn't have been me, okay? All of this is a mistake."

Daehwi didn't respond instead he sniffles Jinyoung turned to him and saw him drenched in water as he was, looking down at his feet. Seeing Daehwi cry, made his heart hurt, as if it was breaking.

Daehwi is so close to exploding, letting all his frustration out.

Then, he did.

"What are you so afraid of?!"

 

Jinyoung wasn't able to respond. He was stunned, Memories of his 'past', the reason why he keeps on denying his feelings replayed inside his mind.

"If I ever did something wrong then, I'm sorry. I'm tired of this." Daehwi said with a cracked voice, then letting go of Jinyoung's sleeve, ready to walk away from the person he loves, the possible source of happiness but ironically, the source of his pain, of his heartbreak.

Dazed and confused, Jinyoung stood on the walkway not moving an inch despite the pouring rain. Staring into space, apologies running in his mind. A roar of thunder snapped him back to reality and he started heading home.

 

\------------------------------------

 

Slamming his apartment door, Jinyoung knows he messed up bigtime. The Whys and What ifs in his mixed-up mind was no help at all. He slumped, leaning his back against his closed door.

The sight of Daehwi shedding tears proved to be unbearable to Jinyoung. Everytime the scene plays in his mind his heart pained. He cannot understand why is he feeling regret, grief, and longing despite completely pushing away someone who he desperately wanted to push away in the first place. Questions came flodding in. 

'Am I making the right choice?'

'Why am I feeling like I lost someone so dear to me?'

'Why does my heart ache? '

He tries convincing his own self, but still can't help having doubts. 

'It's okay. It'll turn out just fine. I hope '

'I really hurt him didn't I?'

'Why do I regret everything? '

It takes him a while to notice that his own eyes were shedding tears. He touches his tear stained face and laughs. 

'I get it. This is a punishment. Right? This is the punishment I get due to me hurting Daehwi, my soulmate. '

'It even hurts just saying his name.' he sighs to himself. 

'It's all this damned things fault, why of all people does it have to be me? ' he clenches his hand to a fist and hit the door behind him out of frustration. 

'If only I wasn't given this curse. '

 

 

\--------------------  
The Next Day...

 

"Bae Jinyoung! Have you seen Daehwi at all today? "Youngmin approaches him with a worried smile. 

"D-daehwi? No not really." He was starting to get worried too but tried to hide it. "Why? Didn't he come to school today?"

"That's what I want to ask you though. Since you're both close and all" Woojin said. 

Jinyoung averts his gaze and says in a cold voice, "Were not that close." This caught the four's attention as they gave confused looks toward Jinyoung. 

"Wait! Did something happen between you and Da-" Jinyoung made sure to never let Donghyun continue his question. It may escalate to complicated situations that he doesn't want to happen. 

"No! N-nothing..."

'I'm sorry. I lied, something happened between the two us of yesterday.'

"...but, have you tried calling him?" Jinyoung added grabbing his phone and is about to call him but realized he didn't really have Daehwi's number.

"We did! It's just that he never really answered any of our calls. "Jihoon explains as he shows Jinyoung his phone's call log. All filled with missed calls for Daehwi.

A sudden vibration from the phone caused Jihoon to drop his phone but thanks to Woojin, who put all his effort in catching the phone, caught Jihoon's phone and checked it. It's a message from Daehwi...

 

"Sorry guys, I cant come today. I already called in sick. No need to worry though it's not that serious. I'm just running a cold. No biggie"

"Guys! Guys! This is an urgent matter, OUR DAEHWI IS SICK!!!" Woojin announced while showing the content of the text message to everyone.

"WHAT?!?!" Youngmin, Donghyun and Jihoon answered in unison, surprised and clearly worried for their Maknae.

Jinyoung was there too, reading the message but he wasn't able to utter a word. Conscience and guilt is washing over him again. Their fight at the bridge caused them to get wet from the rain and unfortunately, for Daehwi to get sick.

 

'S-sick...? Could this be my fault?'

 

"Um. Excuse me, can I ask for Daehwi's number?" he asked the group. Upon saying that the four stood there wide-eyed.

"Woah! Im surprised you didn't have Daehwi's number. He is usually the one asking for it" Woojin exlaims completely taken aback.

"Here it is." Jihoon hands him his phone displaying Daehwi's contact. He typed the number and called it. A few seconds later, his call was answered. 

"Hello? Who's this?" Daehwi's voice which is evidently hoarse said.

"I-it's Jinyoung." 

"Hey. Why'd you call?"

"I just wanted to say I-" To his surprise his phone was taken away by the group of four.

"DAEHWI! You okay?" "Why didn't you answer our calls?" "Why didn't you tell us sooner?" "We're going there. NOW!!" They are speaking too fast that Jinyoung could barely understand what they're saying.

"Guys, guys! Calm down. I'm okay. It's just a cold and I just need to rest. I just switched on my phone a while ago so I haven't been able to answer. I'm sorry for worrying you and there's no need to go here. I'll just be a bother."

"Daehwi, don't forget to take medicine. Okay?" Youngmin said.  
"I won't. Thanks for the reminder."

"Bye!" The four said in unison.

"Bye guys!" he says with a sunny tone. However, it doesn't hide the hoarseness of his voice.

\------

Eventually they gave the phone back to Jinyoung then apologizes for their reckless actions. 

"It's fine. Really. I know you were just worried about Daehwi."

"Thanks for understanding"

Now that Jinyoung got his phone back and is about to call Daehwi again. He sighs as he figures he had no courage speaking with Daehwi again. So he shoves his phone in his pocket and heads to his next class.

 

\----------------------------

 

A knock on the door woke Daehwi up from his slumber. He hesitated to open at first as he guessed it was just his four friends coming to annoy him again. But he felt it was somehow an important matter so he tried his best in picking himself up and dragging himself to the doorstep. He sighs as he is about to open it. 

'Please don't come in screaming your throats out again.'

"Please don't come asking about my love life. Which doesn't even exist"

 

The door made a light creaking sound as the purple-top opened it. Dumbfounded and wide-eyed he made no movement looking at a certain male in front of his doorstep.

"Look. I came here because I felt like taking responsibility for my actions. You're free to-" Before he could even finish what he is saying Daehwi slammed the door to his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 came faster than expected..Even me and michizumiii was shocked of the speed and what we wrote lmao Michi: Wtf? Did i just fvking write? Btw thanks for the hits and the kudos! Chapter 5 is still in progress.. (sigh) which might be posted sometime later (if i say later i mean later) ... P. S I still dunno why i turned out to be this way..


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We better off friends"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it came kinda late, we're kinda busy with school but ENJOY!!!!

'Why Is my life like this?'

'More importantly why is Jinyoung at my door?'

'I shouldn't leave him out there though'

He once again opened the door and saw Jinyoung again. He decides to talk to him saying, "W-what brings you here?"

Seeing Daehwi with bed hair and wearing pajamas was a new sight for Jinyoung, he found it quite cute. It leaves him not being able to speak for a while.

"You didn't need to come here. I thought you didn't want to ever see me again."

"N-no. I just wanna ask-"

"Wait. Come in let's talk inside."

 

\--------

 

"What do you want?" Daehwi asked weakly, he wants to burst, wants to get angry at Jinyoung but he cant.

"I just wanna ask if you're okay but i already got the answer and obviously you're not so I am here take responsibility. I am part of the reason why you're sick and my conscience is eating me so yeah, that's it." Jinyoung said without a pause.

It takes a while to process it in Daehwi's mind but eventually he was able to. "You shouldn't have. You shouldn't have done this just because you're guilty." He answered weakly

"I know, but can you just let me do it? Please." Jinyoung answered.

"O-okay...if you say so." Daehwi was ready to turn around and go back to his room or better to the nearest couch to take a rest and just don't mind Jinyoung.

Yes, Daehwi's immune system is quite weak. Him, getting drenched under the rain combined with stress and a sleepless nights, it's no wonder he got sick.

In contrast to what he said to his 4 hyungs earlier, Daehwi did not only catch a cold. He also has a fever and it might be worse than that because his head hurts and pounds like hell he might actually collapse if he doesn't have a thing to hold on. Daehwi appreciates furnitures at a time like this. At least there's something he is thankful of and that is he doesn't feel nauseous at all because Daehwi deemed vomiting the worst of all the worst in this world.

Before he can actually take three steps and go to the couch which is the more convenient place to go given the state he is in right now, Jinyoung bombarded him with questions.

 

"Have you eaten?"  
"Did you take medicines?"  
"If yes, want me to assist you to bed?"  
"If no well, you need to eat to take meds..."  
"I can cook something for you if you don't mind me using the kitch-"

 

"Ok. Woah woah, take it easy, slow down." Daehwi interrupted Jinyoung. "You know I can't answer that all if you continue to blab right?" Daehwi giggled.

Jinyoung then realized he was blabbering when he was beaten to it by Daehwi. He then apologized. "I'm sorry..."

 

'What are you doing Bae Jinyoung?!'  
'You're taking it too much.' and Jinyoung wants to slap himself.

 

"First of all, No. I haven't eaten yet and that means i also didn't take any medicines. Second, i don't mind you using the kitchen right now cause i seriously need something to eat. And lastly, do you even know how to cook?" Daehwi took time to answer those with a pounding head.

"If that's the only thing you're worried about then my answer is yes. I do know how to cook a pretty decent meal considering that I live alone and there's no choice left for me but to learn how to cook for my food. You know i just cant keep ordering food or eat ramen right? So if you're ok with my answer now I will ask you again, can I use the kitchen?" Jinyoung didn't know how he answered so long but it is safe to say that he is confident about his cooking skills.

"O-okay. I don't really mind." Daehwi answered.

"Now go to the couch and rest while I prepare and make your food." Jinyoung ordered Daehwi.

 

\---------------

 

Daehwi was seated at the couch alone with his thoughts.

'Why the hell is he here, I know he already explained why but, i don't get the point! He wants to push me away so i did it for him. I was the one who decided to walk away and leave him but why is he back? And he even offered to take care of me and cook for me?! What is happening?!'

'But you shouldn't doubt a person's good intention right?'

'Ok Daehwi stop, he only wants to help so lets stick to his reasons ok? It will be over after this.' Daehwi tried convincing himself.

'But will it really be over after this?'

 

\---------------

 

Jinyoung prepared a porridge for Daehwi to eat. He decided that a porridge is the best choice and best food to cook for a sick person because it's easy to digest.

After preparing the table, he then called Daehwi to the dining area.

"Daehwi-yah, You can come here now. The food is ready." Jinyoung shouted from the kitchen for Daehwi to hear.

"I'm coming!" Daehwi answered with voice strangely becoming a little hoarse now.

 

 

It's been a while since Jinyoung called Daehwi but the latter haven't arrived yet so he decided to check on the boy. He then saw Daehwi walking carefully and almost losing his balance so hurried his steps to catch him. Don't get him wrong he just wanted to help Daehwi and prevent him from falling but his heart is back at it again, it's thumping loud inside his chest.

"Are you ok?! Are you feeling dizzy?!" Jinyoung asked clearly getting worried while holding Daehwi in his arms. He decided to disregard what he is feeling. To him, a sick Lee Daehwi is more important and needs to be taken care of. It's his responsibility, he's the reason why Daehwi got sick.

Daehwi only nods. He cant bring himself to answer considering that he haven't eaten and didn't take medicines too, its a given that he feels more sick and worse than before. He doesn't care too that he is now in Jinyoung's arms, in fact, he is thankful that he has someone to hold on to, he really thinks he might collapse for real soon.

"Ok, just hold on to me. I'll help you go to the table." Jinyoung answerd. He then helped Daehwi go to the table and sit.

 

Daehwi doesn't eat though, he is strangely only staring at the food and Jinyoung starts to get worried again. "Can you manage to eat by yourself? Want me to help you?"

"U-ugh-" Daehwi didn't get to finish what he is saying and he started clearing his throat. Trying to find a stable voice. His voice is getting more hoarse.

"Im sorry, my throat is not in its best condition but yes, dont worry I can manage. I dont want to trouble you. I can still eat by myself." Daehwi said and tries to display a smile.

"Ok, if you say so. Eat well then, Im going to prepare the medicines and let you take it after you eat. And dont worry, I already have the medicines, I bought it while Im on my way here earlier. Just say it when you're done eating, I'll take care of the dishes. I'll just stay at the couch."

Daehwi then started eating the porridge while Jinyoung went to look for the Medicines inside his bag. He also left because he wants Daehwi to eat comfortably without having to get pressured or nervous with his presence. He exactly knows what happened yesterday and you can't deny that there's still an awkwardness and pressure between them. He doesn't want Daehwi to have an indigestion when the latter is already sick. After finding the meds he then decided to take a sit at the couch and wait for Daehwi to finish eating and assist him again to drink his meds.

 

 

While Daehwi was eating, he can't help but acknowledge Jinyoung's cooking skills. 'He was right, he can really cook decent meals.' he said in his mind. He took some time before he was able to empty the bowl.

"Thank you for the food, I've eaten it well." Daehwi said loud enough for Jinyoung To hear.

Jinyoung heard what Daehwi said so that was his sign for him to stand up and go back to the kitchen/dining area and prepare the medicines.

Daehwi saw Jinyoung enter the kitchen with the medicines and a thermometer in his hand.

"Wait for a while Daehwi, I'll just put the dirty dishes away. I'll just wash them later. Don't worry."

After putting away the dishes, he went straight to Daehwi.

"Stay seated. Let me check your temperature first to know if I should give you a medicine for fever aside from the medicine for colds and sore throat." Jinyoung said sounding like a mom.

"Sure." Daehwi answered back.

"Can you open your mouth so I can put the thermometer in?" Jinyoung added and Daehwi complies.

The thermometer made a fast beeping sound, signaling Jinyoung to take it away and check the temperature reading of Daehwi.

"39°, This is a lot bad than i expected." Jinyoung started a monologue and then went to get a water for Daehwi to drink along with the meds.

"Take this medicine and here's water." Jinyoung ordered Daehwi and The latter once again complied without saying a word. He trust Jinyoung with the meds. He looks at Jinyoung and mouths a word of thanks. This gesture made Jinyoung mouth stretch to form a closed-lip smile.

"No problem. I'm going to wash the dishes now so rest easy and don't push yourself." Daehwi nodded then realizes his heart was racing the whole time. 

'Why are you doing this? Stop being kind and leave me be.'

'Please. Stop sympathizing just because you pity me'

Over thinking made his head pound painfully again. He made up his mind already, for his sake and the sake of all, he's just going to rest and clear his mind and forget about things that are bothering him. The sound of running water and the slight clanking of dishes made Daehwi realize Jinyoung is trying his best. He couldn't deny it. He still loves the guy despite him being a total jerk to him the day before and the days before that. To make it simple Jinyoung is being a total jerk to him ever since he met him. Whats worse is, he couldn't even understand the reason for it.

'It shouldn't have been me, okay? All of this is a mistake.' He recalls what Jinyoung said to him which made his heart ache.

 

'This sucks.' Daehwi thought as he rests his arm on his eyes to block out the light.

 

He hears the kitchen tap shut off. Followed by footsteps nearing him. Silence then floated through the air as the footsteps stopped about a meter away from him. 

"I'm sorry. I'm making you uncomfortable inside of your own home."

Hearing that Daehwi responded, "Don't worry you're not. If there's anything I would feel right now, then that would be gratitude." 

"I know this is awkward and all. But I just want you to be okay."

"I'm okay. You can leave now." Daehwi states slowly trying to stand up so that he could look Jinyoung in the eye. 

The tall male sighs, "You sure?"

"Yes. I am"

"To make sure, let me take your temperature firs-"

Daehwi couldn't just bear with it anymore, "Could you just stop it?!"

"You act like you care. But I know you don't!"

"Just leave already!" 

Silence fell upon them. Every word that came out from Daehwi's mouth felt like daggers to Jinyoung's heart. It made him feel like crying, but didn't know the reason why. He then looks up at Daehwi who was about to say something.

"I still don't understand. Why? Everything that has something to do with you, feel so painful yet, I am still willing to bear with the pain."

 

Daehwi's vision starts getting blurry and everything seemed to be spinning in his point of view . Now, he thinks he might've pushed himself too much. He tries to shake it off but his hurting head started acting up again. His sight began to constantly dim.

"Jinyou-" Daehwi didn't finish as he collapsed and fell down unconscious. Well, almost. 

Fortunately, Jinyoung was quick enough to catch Daehwi before he hits the floor or else something bad might've happened to him. A memory flashes in his mind as he realizes their position. He shrugs it off and mentally slaps his own self.

'This isn't the time for flashbacks, I've got bigger things to do. '

Jinyoung supports Daehwi and lay him down on the couch just a few steps away from them. His gaze fell upon the unconscious male. His eyes full of worry, as he doesn't know what to do anymore . 

"I'm really sorry, Daehwi. I'm just so inconsiderate. I didn't think much of your feelings and I'm always a jerk to you. You, however, kept putting up with me. To be honest, I didn't really have friends until you and your friends came and I feel grateful for that. You're a great person, and you deserve so much better than me. " 

 

 

\--------------------

 

 

Daehwi opens his eyes to see his ceiling. He sits upright then rubs his eyes. He then took a look at the wall clock at his front, '10 PM' he mumbled to himself. He sure feels so much better, but his head was still hurting . His eyes lands on a sleeping Bae Jinyoung beside him, using both of his arms as a pillow. He weakly smiles at the sight. His hand unconsciously makes its way to Jinyoung's hair. He ruffles it a bit.

"Soft.. " Daehwi mumbles to himself. 

He sees the red string linking both of them. 

'It's better if I act as if this string doesn't exist '

Turns out, Daehwi isn't ready. Not even a bit, to let the man beside him go. 

'It kinda hurts but I'm okay as long as I can stay by his side'

"I forgive you. "

'I'll forgive you no matter how many times might that be'

"We can be friends though, if that's okay with you. "Daehwi suggested. 

"That's one great idea. " Jinyoung says yawning, which made Daehwi s  
pushed Jinyoung off the bed.

"J-jinyoung...s-sorry I didn't mean to wake you up and push you off the bed.." Daehwi said while putting on an awkward smile. 

"It's okay, I am at fault too for startling you." Jinyoung answered and stood up.

Jinyoung feels relieved that Daehwi still wants to be friends with him, however, a weight in his chest surfaces. He picks himself up and starts stretching to shake it off. 

"Thank you." He heard Daehwi say. "Thank you so much. Jinyoung." He says once again as he tries to stand up and make his way to Jinyoung. But ends up losing his balance and leans on Jinyoung. Both of their hearts went crazy at that moment.

"H-hey! Hey! Don't push yourself." the taller male managed to say while holding the purple-top in his arms. 

"It's getting late. You should probably get going."

"Daehwi, we're neighbors. It's not like I live very far "Jinyoung says in disbelief. 

"No. It's not that. I'm just afraid I'll be a nuisance."

"No. No. I don't really mind. In fact, it was of my own accord to come barging in here. Plus you still have a slight fever."

Jinyoung did not have a clue why he's making up excuses just to stay. But then figures out its for the best between the two of them. 

"Okay. I'll go, take care and don't forget to take medicine. One more thing, gimme your phone. "

Daehwi groaned "What now? " 

Upon receiving the phone from Daehwi. He unlocks it and puts his number on speed dial. 

"Here, call me. If you ever need anything. I'm just next door though. "

 

 

 

\---------------

 

 

 

Two doors closed at the same time. Two hearts raced as fast as it could. Two minds were a jumbled mess. Two leaned their backs against their closed doors.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Why did I care so much all of a sudden?! "

"Why did he suddenly care so much?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it for chapter 5,,,thank you for still reading this slow-progressing fic of ours...As usual, we will try to update this as soon as possible..THANK YOUUUUUUUUUU~~
> 
> (SpingFallen already wrote the first part of chap 6,, I'll just wait for my turn to write and post it ASAP -DaaeHwwi)
> 
> Springfallen:Waaahh!! This may take longer than i expected though. IM STILL in the process of finding inspiration >_<

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is lame and I apologize! hit us up on twitter if you wanna scream. @DaaeHwwi and @michika_izumi..
> 
> We'll try to update as soon as possible~
> 
> Michizumiii: Yo! Im terribly sorryyy...Gomen... This is made of our highschool minds... pls don't hate... And i apologize for grammatical mistakes... and btw. i deactivated my twt acc. coz' it doesnt rly have a purpose.


End file.
